


Want

by xyChaoticFox



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Consensual Non-Consent, F/M, I Don't Even Know, Kissing, Master/Pet, Mild Kink, Romance, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 16:16:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20343016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyChaoticFox/pseuds/xyChaoticFox
Summary: In a way, Elijah wants her to be deviant.





	Want

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this a few months back and forgot how it was supposed to go so now I don't know what it is x.x
> 
> But hope it's okay? 
> 
> As always my native language is not English and this is not beta'd so please excuse any major errors and enjoy ♥️

_x_

She closes the curtains and makes her way to the dresser, neatly folding the clothes he dropped there and putting them back into the closet. She pauses at his bed, pulling the covers back and removing the extra pillows.

"If that's all, I'll let you retire for the night." She starts, eyes finding his across the room.

"Wait, Chloe. Come here for a moment."

She nods, making her way to the sofa he was lounging on.

"Is there something you need?"

"Yes. I'd like to try something tonight." His eyes travel up her form.

"Of course, Elijah. What would you like me to do?"

He straightens, letting his feet touch the ground while his arms remained spread on the back of the sofa. His silvery blue eyes narrow before he speaks.

"_Kneel_."

She's sinks down on her knees right away, feet tucked under her behind and hands folded in her lap.

"Have all new customised body features been added during the update?"

"Yes, Elijah. The lastest update, version PX.42.67.8 has been fully installed. I've only changed my hairstyle to v58.2. "

Elijah admired her loosely gathered curls; they suited her beautifully. 

"When was the last update on your social interaction program?"

"5 years, 3 months and 28 days ago."

"Hmm, bit of a risk, isn't it?" he hummed.

"It is as you instructed."

"I know."

She stared up at him, her blue eyes shining like pools of water would when light fell upon them. 

"Do you know why I kept you from updating that specific program?"

"No, Elijah." She answered.

A small smile tugged at his lips.

"Good."

One hand dropped to his thigh, which he pat gently. Chloe rised to her feet again, stepping closer so she could sit down on his thigh. He tilted his head to the side, regarding her quietly. She sat still, obedient as ever and staring off into the distance. He couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed.

"Look at me." Came his soft yet firm command.

As expected, she did as she was told, her eyes flickering to his face where she focused on his. He smiled, reaching up to push a stray lock of hair behind her right ear. His fingers lingered on her skin, tracing small patterns along her cheek and jaw until they stopped at her full lips. His index finger moved along her bottom lip thoughtfully, carefully watching the delicate skin give way beneath his touch.

Elijah drops his hand to her knee, steely eyes drifting back to hers.

"Kiss me.

Chloe placed her hands on his shoulders, twisting in the slightest to accommodate their new position. Her head tilted down while he lift his chin towards her. She kissed him softly, her lips brushing over his in the faintest of kisses before pulling away. It was how she always kissed him, how he had taught her to say goodnight or good morning. Sometimes he asked for a kiss without there being a reason and of course she gave it to him. 

"Again." He said.

Her lips touched his once more.

"Again. Harder now, my dear. "

She kissed him for a third time, her pressure slightly increasing when she moved her mouth over his. He licks his lips when she retreats, smiling when she doesn't go far. She expects him to ask for another; she always did learn his habits rather quickly.

He tilts his head, beckoning her for a fourth. She frowns, moving forward until their noses brushed but she didn't kiss him.

"Again."

Until he told her to.

When her lips meet his, he leans forward into it, his arm coming around her back so his hand could hold the back of her head. His fingers slide into her hair, twisting into the golden strands as he brings her mouth closer onto his. He can feel the slight restrain as she calculates the next step to take, but he doesn't let her go.

"Don't stop."

His lips are moving against hers in a slow tantalising way, capturing her mouth in a far more intimate kiss than he had ever allowed before. His free hand rubbed gingerly at her bare knee, fingers travelling upwards every now and then when his mouth pressed at hers more insistently.

  
Elijah's lips part to allow his tongue outside, the muscle flicking at Chloe's soft lips. She makes a small breathy noise, opening her mouth to let it slip inside. He grins against her, his fingertips tracing the blue lace beneath her dress. Her fingers dug unexpectedly into his shoulders, her eyes falling shut for the first time. Then he flicks his tongue against the roof of her mouth, drawing another foreign sound from her with the sudden buck of her hips.

He pulls away instantly and let her fall. 

Chloe's eyes are wide as she falls back onto the sofa, her head still supported in his left hand while her legs and hips are sprawled over Elijah's thighs. He's looking down at her face, noticing the slight blue flush to it. Her small chest moved up and down, unsteady in it's rhythm as thirium thrummed through her.

Elijah's right hand touches her chest, feeling the hammering of her heart and uneven breathing beneath his palm.

"I never taught you that." Elijah mused.

He moved it lower, gently tracing the plains of her stomach through the blue material of her dress.  
  
The led light on her temple flickered to yellow.

"Answer me, Chloe."

Her eyelids fluttered.

"I.. I wanted to do it." She says.

Elijah smiles, lips curling gently and his eyes lighting up like he just heard exactly what he wanted.

"Are you sure, my dear?"

Fingers trail over her hip and her fingers grip at his nightgown.

"Yes, Elijah."

He leans down, lips trailing over her jaw and following a path down her neck. He inhales deeply, she always smells so _wonderful_, and then he buries his face in the crook of her neck.

_"Oh, Chloe," His hand slid between her thighs, "Want, is a dangerous thing."_

_x_

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to shout at me below ^^
> 
> Suggestions and requests are welcome ~


End file.
